Numerous vehicle manufacturers nowadays market so-called multi-vehicles. This means that, in the case of estate cars for example, systems of rails are built into the floor, which makes it possible to exchange and remove seats and other modules, so that vehicles can be used for a variety of purposes.
At present, they work according to the following principle: first of all, rails (steel profiles or aluminum profiles) are bolted or bonded on or in the floor area of the vehicle. Floor plates made of plastics material or wood, which have to be secured against displacement, are arranged next to or between the rails. It is appropriate, in this connection, for the rails to occupy the entire length of the passenger compartment.
If the rails are shorter than the passenger compartment, the adjacent floor area must consist of a large plate with appropriate cut-outs for the rails punched out, milled out or prepared in some other way. In cases like this, handling problems occur because a large floor plate with long cut-outs for rails is relatively unstable.
In both cases, it is difficult to arrange a floor system that is optically and mechanically satisfactory at the outer sides of the rails, because the corresponding parts become very narrow.
The problem of the invention consists in providing a floor module in which the difficulties in handling the floor plates used so far no longer arise and the installation of the floor plate and rails is simplified, thus taking less time.